mushroom_kingdom_showdown_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Mushroom Kingdom Adventure
Mushroom Kingdom Adventure is a gamemode that could possibly be added in Mushroom Kingdom Showdown. It could be the Adventure Mode of Mushroom Kingdom Showdown. There is no story to the mode, it is just an Adventure Mode like in Super Smash Bros. Melee. So all characters can be used from the start. This mode has both platform levels and battle levels. This mode has 6 difficulties : Very Easy (More HP Player, Less HP Enemy, Weaker enemies, Stronger Player), Easy (More HP Player, Less HP Enemy), Normal (No changes), Hard (Less HP Player, more HP enemy), Very Hard (More HP enemy, Less HP Player, Stronger Enemies, Weaker Player) and Insane (More HP enemy, Less HP enemy, stronger enemies, weaker player, Hard CPU). List of LevelsCategory:Gamemode IdeasCategory:Unofficial # Mushroom Kingdom (Platform) (Battle against Goomba at the end) # Mushroom Plains (Battle against Koopa first and then Toad) # Princess Peach's Castle (Battle against Peach) # Wario's Mine (Platform) (Battle against Wario and Waluigi (Weak) at the end) # Unknown Cavern (Battle against Wario and Waluigi) # Forest Maze (Battle against Geno if you unlocked him, battle against Donkey Kong if you didn't) # Lava Land (Platform) # Bowser's Castle Entrance (Battle against Kamek) # Bowser's Castle (Platform) # Bowser's Castle Top (Battle against Bowser) # Grassy Land (Platform) # Pipe Battlefield (Battle against Luigi) # Back to the Mushroom Kingdom (Platform) # Back to Princess Peach's Castle (Battle against Mario) # Dark Mushroom Plains (Battle against Giant Dark Bowser (Boss)) (You unlock Dark Bowser after finishing the stage) # Secret Land (Platform) (Battle against Giga Bowser at the end) (You'll need to not lose a single life in the previous levels to go there) # Secret Battlefield (Battle against Shadow Mario first, then Petey, then Dr. Mario, then Geno, then Dark Bowser) (50 HP each) # Insane Battlefield (Battle against all characters in the game one per one) (50 HP each) (Insane only) (Do not get hit once in the previous levels to get there) Trivia * You get the "Adventure Pro" achievement if you clear Adventure Mode on Normal. (Not including level 16 and 17). * You get the "Adventure Master" achievement if you clear Adventure Mode on Normal. (including level 16 and 17). * You get the "Adventure Pro-" achievement if you clear Adventure Mode on Easy. (Not including level 16 and 17). * You get the "Adventure Master-" achievement if you clear Adventure Mode on Easy. (including level 16 and 17). * You get the "Adventure Pro...?" achievement if you clear Adventure Mode on Very Easy. (Not including level 16 and 17). * You get the "Adventure Master...?" achievement if you clear Adventure Mode on Very Easy. (including level 16 and 17). * You get the "Adventure Pro+" achievement if you clear Adventure Mode on Hard. (Not including level 16 and 17). * You get the "Adventure Master+" achievement if you clear Adventure Mode on Hard. (including level 16 and 17). * You get the "Adventure Pro!" achievement if you clear Adventure Mode on Very Hard. (Not including level 16 and 17). * You get the "Adventure Master!" achievement if you clear Adventure Mode on Very Hard. (including level 16 and 17). * You get the "Adventure Pro!!!" achievement if you clear Adventure Mode on Insane. (Not including level 16 and 17). * You get the "Adventure Master!!!" achievement if you clear Adventure Mode on Insane. (including level 16 and 17 but not 18). * You get the "Adventure Emperor!!!" achievement if you clear Adventure Mode on Insane. (Including level 16, 17 and 18). Category:Story/Adventure Mode Ideas